If I just lay here
by misticalcookie
Summary: Written for Starvation's April challenge.  If I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?


**And here is my one shot attempt for Starvation's April prompt, "Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real." Read and Review...please?**

_If I just lay here ...Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

* * *

><p>My eyelids are heavy, glued together and determined to stay closed. Someone is shaking me, trying to wake me up. But something is keeping me locked in my dreams. Which isn't a bad thing.<p>

Slowly, like honey creeping out of the bottle, I open my eyes to the bright white light that blinks at me. Smiling at me, saying good morning. It's pretty, the place I find myself in. I've never seen anything like it. A bright yellow sun shines down on me, warming up my skin, kissing my hair and creating freckles on my nose. The birds in the distance chirp happily. There's a spring nearby, bubbling at me, trying to send me a message. The green grass is bright and soft on my bare feet.

It's a wonderful place to spend a day, or a week, a month, even a year. Or eternity.

There are people surrounding me. Faces that are familiar, faces that I've never seen before. But they are all smiling at me. And I can't help but smile back.

_Welcome_, they tell me. I am hugged. Long, rib breaking hugs. It doesn't hurt though. If anything, it's the best welcome that I have ever received. Everyone is so friendly, even those I don't know are asking me how I am. I've never felt better. I feel more alive then I ever had before. My head is clear, my heart is beating and my skin is shinning in the sun.

And then I see it. A face that I only see in my dreams nowadays. It is smiling at me. But it can't be. It's not possible. But it is, because I am in his arms, and we're both crying salty tears. And he's whispering my name, a beautiful melody in his deep voice. I'm feeling his face, making sure that it really is him.

It is. I cry his name, I know it's real. He's real. This is real.

I hear my own name, echoing around in my head. It's not me, it's not him. But it's her. She's worried about me. I have to go back to her. Tell her that I'm alright, that I've found him, that he's alright. I close my eyes, trying to get back to her. To the life that I once knew. I hear her shouting my name. I hear shouts and cries of children.

I see the scene below me. An out of body experience. I see myself standing amongst bloody children with limbs tossed around like a mixed salad. No, this isn't right, it can't be right. Who would want to blow up innocent children?

There she is, calling my name. Her eyes go wide as the second set of bombs go off. It's just a dream, it has to be. No one in their right mind would blow up innocent children.

And in an instant, she's gone. I scream her name, but she can't hear me. She's been taken away from me, again. And again and again. I've lost track of how many times my sister has been ripped away from me. I've lost count of how many times I thought she was dead, never to return to me.

I'm back in the pretty world of sun and flowers, birds and soft green grass. My father is still hugging me. As if I never left. He's dead though, has been for awhile. It takes only a few seconds for it to sink in. I'm dead. But that can't be right. I'm just a young girl. I still have the rest of my life ahead of me. I still have dreams that I want to fulfill.

But the images of the bloody children, the sounds of the shouts and the vibrations of the bombs are all too real.

I really am dead.

So I close my eyes and dream of my sister. My eyes open, and she's there, lying beside me in the meadow by our house. She is playing with my hair and I chatter on about nonsense. About how Rory looks so handsome in a tie, and how Posy gave me a flower. It's the perfect day. Hanging out with my sister. When all we had to worry about was what we were going to have for dinner that night. She braids my hair and puts a long stem daisy behind my ear. A smile lits up her face, and soon we are collapsing onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

We could spend the rest of our lives here in this meadow of ours and be deliriously happy for all of time. I don't want to wake up. Because then, I really will be dead.

_Dream of me,_ she says.

_I promise,_ I reply.

_I'll always be here waiting for you, _Katniss says as she fades away and I close my eyes.

I don't know what's real anymore. But I know this, even if I am dead, I will still see you in our dreams.


End file.
